1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vending machine. More particularly, the present invention relates to a vending machine which can dispense product from more than one side, and especially for use at fueling stations.
2. Background of the Related Art
Collective payment systems have been developed for use at fueling stations, such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,527,176 to Baric, U.S. Pat. No. 6,401,009 to Chandonnet, U.S. Pat. No. 6,364,206 to Keohane, U.S. Pat. No. 6,193,154 to Phillips, U.S. Pat. No. 6,116,505 to Withrow, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,493,315 to Atchley, the contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference. However, those systems are not directed to machines which dispense product, and do not provide machines which dispense product from more than a single dispenser or a single side of the vending machine.